Cuisinesmoi mon lapin!
by lunny
Summary: La cuisine, c’est facile. Tuer un lapin pour le bouffer, un peu moins. Heureusement pour Fye, il peut toujours appeler Kurochan à la rescousse. Cadeau pour lapin bleu sans patte


**Titre :** Cuisines moi mon lapin ! (remarquez que si je mets une virgule après le moi, le titre devient des plus… explicite…)

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp… Mokona a pas voulu me donner les clefs du coffre où elles les ont enfermés…

**Résumé : **La cuisine, c'est facile. Tuer un lapin pour le bouffer, un peu moins. Heureusement pour Fye, il peut toujours appeler Kuro-chan à la rescousse. Cadeau pour lapin bleu sans patte

**Genre :** yaoi et lemon sans vrai scénario…

**Avertissement :** Bon, alors yaoi lemonique alors si vous ne pouvez pas voir Kurogané sauter sur Fye d'une toute autre façon, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour !

**Note :** Non, cette fois, c'est pas mon idée ! C'est lapin bleu sans patte qui m'a demandé et moi je fais toujours ce qu'on me demande (Kurogané : Avoue que tu as bien tripé à l'écrire) Bon, en fait pour faire court, j'ai fait une fic dans XXXholic du nom de Apprends moi la cuisine, ceci d'après une image où l'on voit Watanuki, Doméki, Shaolan, Fye et Kurogané essayer de cuisiner. Alors, lapin bleu sans patte m'a demandé si je pouvais faire une fic du même genre dans le section TRC, donc je l'ai fait ! Sinon, il y a un problème dans ffnet avec mes autres fics car je n'arrive pas à les faire en documents, dire que j'en ai 7 à peu près à mettre... Ouuuinn! Donc peut-être que j'y arriverai demain...

Bonne lecture !

Kurogané regarda avec lassitude le blond retenant son bras. Il soupira et grogna :

- Fye…

- Oui ? répondit le blond un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Veux tu bien me lâcher le bras, demanda froidement le ninja qui semblait légèrement énervé.

Fye obéit et lâcha le bras de Kurogané, il regarda le couteau brillant s'élever dans les airs une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un œil à la pauvre bête attachée et semblant regarder le couteau avec résignation. Il déglutit et se mit la main devant les yeux pour ne pas assister à cet atroce spectacle. Il écarta ses doigts pour comme même voir un petit peu. Il regarda la lame fendre l'air.

Fye retint une énième fois le bras de Kurogané avant qu'il ait pu effectuer son travail. Le ninja noir leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un regard noir au magicien qui ne le vît pas. Il était bien trop absorbé par les yeux rouges du lapin qui le fixait désespérément. Non, se reprît Fye, un lapin ne peut pas être désespéré hein ? Enfin, on savait pas, ça se trouve dans ce monde, ils pouvaient être désespérés…

- Kuro-chan, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? interrogea le nouveau protecteur des lapins.

- C'est ton idée, idiot… répliqua le bourreau des lapins, enfin futur, vu qu'une certaine personne l'empêchait d'officialiser son nouveau travail.

- Oui, mais c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, déclara le magicien.

Le ninja se retint de lui répondre qu'il n'avait jamais de bonnes idées, sinon, il n'aurait jamais fini. Non, il suffisait juste de trancher la tête de cette bête poilue et de repartir dans sa chambre. Mais malheureusement, le blond ne semblait pas de son avis.

- Puis, je savais pas qu'on nous le donnerait vivant, moi…

Kurogané se rappelait très bien de la scène. Fye qui regardait les lapins exposés en croyant que c'était juste pour attirer l'attention. Il avait dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'en préparer pour le dîner. Il en avait acheté un. Quand on lui avait tendu la cage avec le lapin, Kurogané avait cru qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu cette bonne initiative.

Et cause de ça, il se retrouvait avec un lapin à tuer et un magicien qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, à ce moment là, avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour sa princesse, il ne put s'empêcher de la maudire. Il respira un bon coup et déclara :

- C'est trop tard pour regretter, donc laisses moi abréger les souffrances de cette bête !

- Mais tu imagines ? interrogea le blond effrayé, ça se trouve son fantôme viendra nous hanter !

- Me dis pas que tu as les jetons contre un fantôme de lapin comme même ! s'exclama Kurogané à bout.

- Maieuh… réussit à répliquer Fye.

Kurogané n'en avait pas marre, à non, il était à bout, il était limite sur le point de se tourner vers le magicien et l'embrocher. Mais il pouvait pas le laisser tuer en paix ? Tiens en pensant à ça, il pouvait le tuer ce lapin ? Parce que d'après sa princesse, il perdra la moitié de sa force s'il tue quelqu'un… Mais c'est un lapin cette chose, donc il ne perdra pas ses pouvoirs… Euh… La princesse Tomoyo est complètement frappée se rappela le ninja donc on n'est jamais sûr de rien…

… Princesse de merde….

Même à distance, elle trouvait le moyen de l'emmerder.

Mais bon, il n'est pas dit que Kurogané perdra la face contre un lapin innocent. Non même si le pouvoir de sa princesse lui interdisait de tuer, il tuera ce lapin ! Il était ninja bon sang !Pas de sentiments ! Mais Fye le retenait toujours.

- Fye…

Fye qui semblait ignorer les envies de meurtre de son camarde à son encontre, supplia presque :

- On peut pas cuisiner autre chose ?

- Idiot ! Tu avais qu'à te renseigner avant de l'acheter ! Maintenant, on fait ce qu'on a faire ! En clair, je le tue et toi tu regardes ailleurs et tu m'emmerde pas !

- Tu crois que Mokona va nous en vouloir ? demanda brutalement le magicien.

- Hein ? s'exclama le ninja étonné du changement brutal de sujet.

- Ben oui, affirma le magicien, il ressemble à un lapin…

Bizarrement, Kurogané avait maintenant très envie de dépecer le lapin. Il pourrait se venger grâce à ce substitut. Très réjouissant ! Malheureusement, Fye ne semblait pas de cet avis car il arracha le couteau des mains du ninja. En voyant son regard noir, il se contenta de prendre un air décidé avant de déclarer :

- Je vais le faire moi-même.

- Dis-moi, combien de fois as-tu essayé avant de m'appeler ? interrogea avec le peu de patience qui lui restait le ninja.

Fye resserra sa prise sur le couteau en fixant dans les yeux le lapin, c'était entre le blond et la bête à la jolie frimousse désespérée. Il trouva le courage d'affirmer :

- Seulement cinq fois.

- Fye… gronda le ninja devant ce mensonge.

- Bon, d'accord, dix fois…

- Fye, répéta sur le même ton Kurogané.

- D'accord, s'exclama le magicien énervé, j'ai essayé une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Mais je suis sûr que la vingt et unième fois sera la bonne !

Kurogané n'essaya pas de contrarier Fye. Non, ce dernier pourrait bien l'accuser de l'avoir fait rater sa vingt et unième fois. Donc, il laissa la place à Fye. Il regarda ce dernier fermer les yeux. Pas très pratique direz vous, mais voir le spectacle bien saignant de la pauvre bête ne le tentait guère. Il respira profondément et abattit le couteau sur la table.

Craintif, il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva la tête du lapin, le regardant toujours aussi désespéré. Il avait visé à côté. Le brun le regarda déglutir ne pouvant s'empêcher de se foutre intérieurement de la tête dépitée du magicien. Ce dernier, qui avait échoué, semblait sur le point d'hurler de frustration. Il se tourna vers Kurogané et le suppliant presque du regard, il demanda :

- On peut vraiment pas cuisiner autre chose ?

Respirer, il faut respirer, les gosses ne lui pardonneraient jamais, s'il tuait le magicien avant que celui-ci ait terminé de préparer le repas. Il secoua la tête de manière négative. Fye regarda le lapin courageusement, il allait lever une vingt-deuxième fois l'arme du crime quand il eut une illumination. Il eut un grand sourire et marchanda :

- Si on cuisine autre chose, je te promets de ne plus t'embêter !

- Tu ne tiendras même pas une minute, répliqua aussi sec Kurogané.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas nier, c'était vraiment trop tentant d'énerver le brun. Bon autre chose, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…

- Alors, je ferai ce que tu voudras ! s'exclama le blond ravît de sa proposition.

Kurogané fronça un sourcil sceptique. La proposition était comme même très tentante. Puis il en avait rien à faire que le lapin finisse dans son assiette ou non. Il passa mentalement toutes que les options que cela lui donnait. Il pourrait se venger de toutes les blagues du blond. Il pourrait aussi devenir son esclave… Mieux encore, il pourrait lui demander de lui dire son plus grand secret celui qui s'appelait Ashura-ô. Mais il y avait quelque chose de mieux encore, oui quelque chose de bien mieux. Kurogané passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard éloquent à Fye tout en demandant :

- Absolument tout ?

Fye essaya de prendre un air convaincu malgré qu'il soit fasciné par la langue du ninja qui parcourait habillement le contour de ses lèvres rouges. Il répéta d'un ton décidé :

- Absolument tout.

Kurogané s'approcha doucement de Fye, avec prudence comme un animal s'approchait de sa proie avant de la mordre pour la déguster. Il ne voulait pas que la proie s'affole et qu'elle s'envole, alors, il avançait l'air de rien comme s'il n'avait jamais fait un pas. Il fallait distraire la proie avant qu'elle ne se rende compte du danger, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle était prise dans ses filets. C'était pourquoi il se pencha l'air de rien vers le magicien et souffla :

- Il y a un plat que j'aimerai goûter…

Fye sourit l'air de rien, il recula doucement pour s'éloigner mais habillement, pour ne pas que le ninja croit qu'il le fuit. Non, il n'avait pas peur, pas du ninja en tout cas. Juste que ce n'était pas rassurant, ou plutôt que c'était bizarre de le sentir si près. D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si proche ? Il se serait approché du ninja inconsciemment ? Ou peut-être que c'était un effet de son imagination, comme cette lueur presque lubrique dans les yeux du brun. Il réussit à articuler :

- D'accord ! Je te le préparerai !

Kurogané fit mine de réfléchir, puis il secoua la tête en murmurant :

- Non, c'est inutile, il est déjà prêt…

Fye toujours souriant, bien qu'un brin crispé car ; seule la sorcière des dimensions savait comment, il se retrouvait quasiment plaqué contre la cuisinière. Heureusement que cette dernière n'était pas allumée, il aurait pu se faire brûler. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il était déjà cuit à point.

Fye réussit à rassembler le peu de salive qui lui restait afin de parler :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

Kurogané fit une moue ennuyée puis se penchant vers le magicien, il laissa son souffle errer sur son oreille. Le magicien qui ne pouvait plus reculer essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ce que le ninja semblait vouloir attraper derrière son dos. Effort inutile car s'il essayait le moindre mouvement, il toucherait le ninja et ça lui semblait une très mauvaise idée. Surtout que son souffle presque un appel au sexe, frôlait sa nuque au combien réceptive. Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts et questionna tant bien que mal :

- C'est quoi ce plat ?

Il sentit le ninja sourire à sa question. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun contact entre eux. Malgré la proximité, aucun de leurs vêtements ne se frôlaient. Fye le voulait-il ? Il n'aurait su répondre correctement. Ce sourire, il l'avait peut-être imaginé, ce qui était sûr, ce que la voix de Kurogané fut des plus grave quand il murmura :

- C'est toi, Fye…

Fye fut parcouru d'un frisson. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une voix. Le magicien rouvrit ses yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas de les avoir fermés. Il eut un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il demandait :

- Ah bon ? Tu le voudrais comment ?

Bizarrement, il jouait, Kurogané aussi jouait. Mais lequel des deux gagnerait ? Et surtout qu'est ce qu'il gagnerait ? Sûrement rien de plus que le perdant. Mais c'était vraiment un jeu ? Kurogané passa commande dans l'oreille du blond :

- Je le voudrai tout de suite et nature…

Fye enlaça le cou du ninja et comblant ce vide qu'il ne supportait pas, l'embrassa. Les lèvres se percutèrent, maladroites et impatiences, les bouches s'entrouvrirent sans douceur. Les langues se caressèrent, se séparent sous la sensation électrisante que leur procuraient leurs papilles. Fye s'éloigna le premier, il avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu. Le manque d'oxygène le brûlait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard brûlant du brun. Fye se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement déjà prêt. Cuit à point…

Quand Fye sentit les mains du ninja s'activer sur les boutons de sa chemise, il pensa brièvement que la chance était avec eux, car les enfants et Mokona n'étaient pas présents dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué. Mais ses pensés s'envolèrent brusquement tandis que le ninja s'attaquait à son cou avec sa langue. Ses mains tirèrent ses cheveux jais pour reprendre les lèvres gourmandes de l'homme brun dans un baiser fougueux.

Kurogané impatient et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer à cause des assauts répétés sur sa personne et plus localement sur sa bouche, fit sauter les boutons de la chemise du magicien. Ceci dévoila le torse du blond. Kurogané s'échappa des griffes de son plat et goûta les moindres parcelles de la peau dévoilée. S'arrêtant aux tétons pointant pour les mordiller et les lécher consciencieusement. Les plaintes du magicien emplirent la pièce. Le brun continua son chemin traçant de sa langue un sillon de bave. Il s'arrêta cette fois au nombril. Les mains de Fye firent pression sur la tête du ninja pour qu'il descende plus bas. Il s'amusa avec le nombril du blond s'amusant de ses efforts pour le faire rejoindre une partie de son anatomie. Il arrêta sa tortue et redescendit ne se contentant de frôler la peau nue du magicien. Il s'approcha de la bosse bien visible du magicien. Bosse coincée dans un pantalon qui ne demandait qu'à être enlevé. Mais Kurogané, fin gourmet qu'il était quand ça concernait Fye, se contenta d'embrasser la bosse à travers le tissu. Il eut droit à des menaces de mort de la part du blond. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter d'un petit bisou de rien du tout pour contenter ses envies.

Le ninja sentait la pression sur ses cheveux, il passa outre, remontant doucement pour embrasser le magicien et faire taire ses vilaines insultes. Malheur pour lui, le magicien ne supportait pas cette petite torture, donc il essaya de mordre sauvagement la langue du ninja. Ninja qui s'écarta un sourire victorieux. Le magicien allait parler quand le brun le fit brusquement basculer en arrière. Le blond faillit heurter le mur. Il heurta en compensation la plaque de fer qui recouvrait la cuisinière. Kurogané semblait l'avoir abaissé à un quelconque moment. Un flot d'injures sortit de la bouche pourtant habituellement très polie, du magicien. Il se tut en sentant que le brun lui retirait brusquement son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

Une main audacieuse passa sur son sexe tendu. L'insulte qu'il allait lancer mourut dans sa bouche, remplacé activement par un gémissement. Elle l'entoura dans un étau rugueux. Un mouvement de va et vient s'instaura. Le blond ne pouvait que gémir. Il se crispa soudainement. Un doigt venait de forcer son intimité. Il le repoussa soudainement. Il réussit à s'adosser au mur derrière lui. Il regarda le brun qui semblait surpris de son attitude. Le magicien écarta ses cuisses et regarda avec provocation le ninja. Il se contenta de murmurer :

-Alors, tu viens ?

Le brun observa le magicien, il était dans la provocation pure. Un appel au viol. Le ninja ne se fit pas prier. Il agrippa les chevilles du magicien et les plaçant chacune d'un côté de son corps, il tira sèchement. Cela entraîna le blond qui se fit pénétrer brutalement. Il s'accrocha au dos du ninja comme à une bouée de sauvetage en plein océan et hurla. Il enfonça ses ongles profondément dans la peau de l'homme. Il se relâcha au bout d'un moment cessant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau mat du ninja.

Sentant le magicien se relâcher, le ninja imprima lentement un léger va et viens, au fil des gémissements et des petits cris plaintifs, il instaura un mouvement plus ample et plus rapide. Fye laissa échapper bientôt des cris peu masculins tandis qu'il sentait le sexe imposant aller et venir en lui. Le ninja suait tellement il accélérait, le bassin du blond suivait le mouvement allant à la rencontre du sexe dur. Une main alla caresser un sexe coincé entre les eux corps.

Une respiration saccadée, une ératique.

Des cris audibles, des grognements rauques.

Des mouvement puissants, d'autres élégant.

Du plaisir…

Fye se cambra soudainement en criant le nom du brun. Il jouit entre les deux corps…

Kurogané poussa un grognement plus audible que les autres, sentant les parois chaudes se resserrer sur son sexe jouit à son tour.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol carrelé et froid se retirant de son amant. Celui-ci le regardait le sourire moqueur et les joues rouges de plaisir, perché sur la cuisinière.

- On cuisine quoi, Kuro-chan ?

Le silence à table était des plus significatif. Mokona regarda son plat un instant. C'était sûrement une blague, n'est-ce pas. Fye ne pouvait pas avoir cuisiné ça ! C'était une très mauvaise blague ! On ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et demanda d'une voix plaintive :

- C'est tout ?

Fye passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux sous l'œil suppliant de Mokona. Il répondit :

- Je suis désolé Mokona ! Mais c'est tout…

Mokona regarda les petits pois dans son assiette, Fye avait sûrement ouvert une boîte de conserve. Mais une boîte ne suffisait pas pour quatre personnes et un Mokona. Mais il ne restait que ça. Kurogané ayant du à contre cœur laissé leur repas dans un parc quelque part dehors. Mais ça, seul Kurogané et Fye le savait. Shaolan interrogea alors :

- On ne devait pas avoir du lapin ?

Fye pris une mine désolée, il regarda la table tout en mentant :

- Et bien, en fait, il s'est échappé par la fenêtre quand j'ai essayé de le préparer…

Shaolan émit un vague d'accord regardant désespérément son assiette. Il soupira et pris sa fourchette en main, se préparant à commencer ce maigre repas. Sakura réfléchit un moment puis s'exclama soudainement :

- Mais Monsieur Fye ! On est au cinquième étage !

Monsieur Fye ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit tout simplement :

- Mais Sakura-chan, tu ne connais pas les lapins volants ?

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Bon, je crois que ça vaut rien, ça… Désolé lapin bleu sans patte… C'est vraiment pas très réussi…

Fye (hochant la tête) :

- Surtout que c'est du OOC total sur ma personne dans le lemon…

Kurogané (approuvant) :

- Puis comme le lemon est mal écrit…

L'auteur (soupire) :

- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à aller me consoler avec… Mais, j'y pense… J'ai rien pour me consoler ! Je suis maudite ! ouinn !

Fye (regardant la liquéfaction spectaculaire de l'auteur) :

- Si tu veux, je te prête Kuro-chan…

Kurogané (grognant) :

- Je suis désolé mais je suis pas un objet…

L'auteur (pleurant toujours) :

- Mais m'en fout de ton Kuro-chan ! Moi je veux… zeuh… je veux quoi en fait ?

Kurogané (soupirant) :

- Je suis le Kuro-chan de personne !

Fye (pleurant) :

- Mon Kuro-chan il est plus à moi !

L'auteur (pleurant) :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je veux !

Kurogané (sort laissant les deux flaques humaines) :

- Vraiment timbrés ces deux là !

Fye (hurlant) :

- Maieuh ! Mon Kuro-chan y m'aime pas !

L'auteur (hurlant encore plus fort) :

- Je sais pas ce que je veux !

Mokona (essayant de nettoyer le sol) :

- Mokona demande des reviews pour deux désespérées !


End file.
